Big Time Party Clarissa Mitchell
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Clarissa Mitchell And Logan Mitchell were cousin. They were born around the same time; So their parent's made sure they were best friend; and they did become friends, they told each other everything first. Until Logan and his three friends moved to L.A.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: L.A. Baby**

"Are you sure about this Issa?" my best friend, Becky asks.

"yeah I he invited me to come stay for the summer and I will." I say smirking, "the first week might be hell but it'll be fun."

"what are you going to say to him?"

"tell him how I felt when I found out he had left."

"don't be too hard on him, Issa. He is the best guy friend you've ever had." Becky says, "It's been a year and a half."

"I know Bec but he hurt my feelings when I had to find out from his mom."

"anyways have fun In L.A. while I'm stuck here at summer school."

"should have paid more attention to the teacher and less attention to Alex." I say pushing her playfully.

"yeah." She says pushing me back, "I know."

"CLARISSA YOUR PLANE IS LEAVING IN TWO HOURS YOU BETTER BE READY!" My mom yells, I grab my bags and walk downstairs

"Clarissa! Your laptop and camera." Becky says handing my Laptop carrier and camera case.

"crap thanks." I say

"take a lot of pictures!" my father says as I get into the car with my mom.

"I will." I say waving to him.

"this is going to be good for you and Logan." She says

"yes ma'am."

"I don't know what is going wrong with you and him but hopefully you'll make up."

"yes mom." We arrive at the airport and mom parks.

"you realize this is the first time you'll go out of the state?" she says.

"MO-OM I'm just going to see logan, I'm not going to see the pope."

"I know but you'll have fun." She says. We sit down waiting for my flight to be announced; we talked about the colleges I was thinking of.

"mom?" I say unsure of how I could tell her.

"yeah Clarissa?" she says

"I applied for a art school in L.A." I say, "and they accepted me."

My mom smiles and hugs me

"that's great honey." She says, "but how will we pay for it?"

"I got a full scholarship." I say

She grins and hugs me

"I am so proud of you." She says,

"I'm going to take care of all the stuff I need to and then I'll be set for when I move in."

"I can't wait to tell your dad." I smile and nod.

"flight 862 to Los Angles now boarding."

"bye mom." I say hugging her.

* * *

-hours later-

I step of off the plane and look around, a man stood with a sign that said 'Clarissa Kaine Mitchell.' I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"I'm Clarissa."

"let go then." He says taking my bags and putting it in the trunk. He opens the back door and I get in to the limo. I open the mini frigde as the driver gets in

"HEY I CAN HAVE ONE OF THESE VITAMIN WATER RIGHT?" I yell, he rolls down the window that separated us.

"yes miss Mitchell you may."

"thanks." I say grabbing the pink on and opening it. It didn't take long before we were stopping in front of a huge hotel.

"welcome to Palm woods where all the young talent gathers hoping for a glimps of the spotlight." He says

"you're a dork!" I say as he pulls out my bags. I take them and walk in; I walk up to the counter.

"what?" he says

"umm. Excuse me?" I say

"what do you want?"

"I need to find Logan Mitchell's room."

"oh your with _them_?" he say walking away.

"um excuse me?" I say, a brunette walks up

"hi I'm Camille, I couldn't help but over hear that your looking for Logan Mitchell's room." She says with a smile then her face turns dark. "why?"

"because he's my cousin and I'm staying with him for the summer." I say confused. Her face brightens,

"okay." She says, "I'll show you the way."

She grabs some of my bags and leads me to the elevator.

"so your Clarissa?" she asks, "Logan's been talking about you nonstop, he never said you were his cousin. I thought you were his girlfriend or something."

"eww." I say, "nope he's my cousin."

"here it is." She says smiling.

"thanks." I say as she runs off. I turn to the door and knock; hoping it was Logan who answers. A tall sandy haired boy answers; I think his name was Kendall but I wasn't sure.

"Hell-o." he says wiggling his eyebrows

"yeah in your dreams, where's Logan?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"LOGAN SOME CHICK IS HERE FOR YOU?" He yells then shuts the door.

"you got to be kidding me!" I screech. Suddenly the door re-opens

"Clarissa!" Logan says, I walk in and walk strait up to the sandy-blond and smack him

"ONE, YOU DO NOT SHUT THE DOOR. YOU LET THAT PERSON IN." I yell, "TWO YOU FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE YOU JERK!"

He stares at me shocked

"who are you?" he asks

"this is Clarissa my cousin." Logan says getting between Kendall and me. "I told you she was staying with us until she moves into her dorms. That's why me and Carlos are sharing a room so she can sleep in my room."

"right." Kendall says, "She still slapped me."

"Clarissa will you please tell him your sorry?"

"not until he says he's sorry for slamming the door on me."

Logan looks at Kendall who stare at him

"what your making me apologize first."

"she's family." Logan says,

"we'll I'm not going to do it." He says; I smirk and walk over to him.

"I am _not_ a person you want against you, Kendall." I whisper. I turn around and hit him with my long Brown hair. "so where's my room?"

Logan grabs two of my three bags and walk up the stairs I grab my other bag and follow him.

"here I'll take it." A tan boy says. "I'm Carlos by the way."

"Clarissa." I say handing my bag to him. I follow Logan up to the room. He smiles and opens the door

"it's not much but it's a place to stay."

"thanks Logan. You know I was going to rip you a new one for not telling me where you were going. But Kendall kinda saved you."

"thank god for Kendall being rude."

"Carlos can you give us a minute alone?" I ask, he nods and walks out. "you know logan it hurt a lot when I had to find out from your mom that you came here. The look on her face made me feel like I was some stupid blond."

"what did she say?"

"when I asked if you could come to a concert with me she stared at me like I had four heads and said 'didn't he tell you? He went to L.A. with he's friend?' then she sorta shut the door."

"I'm sorry," Logan says, "you're here now and soon you'll be going to school here and we'll get to hang out all the time."

"I forgive you only because you're the only person I know here." I say

Logan gives me a look and I grin

"and because your my best friend."

We hug and laugh

"so you hate Kendall?" Logan says as we walk out.

"his first impression sucked." I say as my stomach growled. "I'm hungry!"

Logan laughs_**  
**_

"there's a pizza place down the road."

"you know me so well."

"PIZZA?" Carlos yells

"yes Carlos you can come." I say smiling. "wait I thought there was four of you?"

"you'll meet James later." Carlos says

"yeah he's has to get an allergy shot."

"fun." I say linking arms with Carlos and Logan and walking towards the door. "you coming or what Kendall?"

He grabs his house keys and follows us out the door.

* * *

_**so i hope you liked it. lately Big Time Rush has become an obsession of mine. i haven't decided who Clarissa is going to end up with so i'm going to put a poll up. so you guys should go and do that.**_

_**review.**_

_**shelbs**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 2: Meeting James and the pool**

We walked into the house hours later; Kendall was carrying me because he was the last one to the car.

"Where have you been?" an older woman asks Kendall.

"Oh we went out for pizza. Clarissa was hungry." Kendall says putting me down, I smile

"Hi you must be Mrs. Knight. I'm Clarissa Mitchell my mother talked to you over the phone."

"Right. Your Logan's cousin."

"I'm sorry Kendall didn't call but I took his phone and was listening to some music on it." I say

"It's alright." She says then turning to the stairs. "JAMES, KATIE! THEY'RE BACK!"

A small brunette girl and a really hot guy walk down the stairs bickering about something.

"Just because she's Logan's cousin doesn't mean they look like each other."

"Whatever Katie." He says, "I still say they look alike."

"We're cousins not twins you twit." I say, "The little girl is right."

James looks up and has a shocked expression on his face. The little girl looks smug

"Pay up." She says, James grumbles but hands her some money.

"I'm Clarissa the prettier Mitchell." I say smirking at Logan he rolls his eye

"So you'll be going to college after this summer right?" Mrs. Knight asks

"Yep School for the Arts." I say smiling. "For photography."

"That good." She says

"I've always loved taking pictures." I say smiling.

"My parents are the one who started her on it." He says proudly.

"You're a dork." I say pulling my digital camera out and doing a candid shot of him glaring at me.

"Hey!" he says I smile and take a picture of James and Carlos watching TV. They were both cute and funny.

Someone's phone goes off; and I hear Kendall groan.

"That was Kelly, Gustavo needs us tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"I got to call mom." I say running up to my room and grabbing my cell and running back down. I grab Logan and walk out to the balcony.

"POOL!" I yell. "I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A POOL!"

"Call your mom first; then you can go swimming." Logan says laughing

I call mom and she doesn't answer

"Hey mom, I'm calling and telling you I made it. Logan and I are going to the pool so if I don't answer when you call that's where I am. I love and miss you. Bye."

I look at Logan and grin.

"Pool time."

I run back up to my room and grab my red bikini and walk into the bathroom.

Minutes later Logan and I are walking to the pool. Camille walks up grinning

"Hey Logan, Clarissa." She says

"You two know each other?" Logan asks confused

"She showed me where you lived after the manager blew me off." I explain.

"Bitters can do that." Logan says I bust out laughing.

"Wait his name is Bitters?" I ask. Camille and Logan nod their hands.

"That is so fitting." I say. Logan rolls his eyes but nods. I walk over to the pool and put my stuff on a chair.

"Cannon Ball!" I yell jumping into the pool. I resurface to see Kendall, James and Carlos on the balcony watching me. I grin and get out. I walk over to Logan who was talking to Camille and shove him the pool.

"Hey!" he yells as he resurfaces,

"Straw!" I yell, Camille laughs as a blond walk up.

"Hey new girl." She says, "I'm Shelbi."

"I'm Clarissa." I say, "That dork's cousin."

She looks at Logan and laughs

"Hey Logan." She says

"Hey Shelbi."

"You know him?" I ask

"Yeah we work together. Gustavo heard me singing and signed me on the spot." Shelbi says smiling.

"That's cool."

"Do you sing?"

"No." I say smiling, "I'm going to college for photography."

I glance up to the balcony to see Carlos messing around with my Camera.

"CARLOS PUT THAT DOWN!" I scream Carlos jumps and looks over me. James and Kendall start laughing he puts the camera on the table and walks inside.

Logan walks up and smiles

"Carlos likes Shelbi." He says

"Shut up." Shelbi says shoving him. I laugh as he falls back into the pool.

"Do you think it's funny?" Shelbi says. I nod; she shoved me into the pool. I laugh when I resurface.

"Thanks I was too lazy to get in myself." I say Shelbi smiles

"I believe this is a beginning of a great friendship." Shelbi says, I laugh

"Me too." I say a getting out of the pool. "I'm going up to the apartment, falling on the ground and dying."

I lay my head on Logan's shoulder and yawn.

"I better get her up before she falls asleep down here." Logan says.

"Piggy back ride?" I ask, Logan nods and I jump up and he carries me back up to the apartment. Before we hit the elevator I'm asleep.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

Logan carries a sleeping Clarissa into the apartment.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yells,

"Shut up she's sleeping." Logan says, "Go open her door so I can lie her down."

Carlos nods and runs up stairs. Logan carefully carries Clarissa up to her room and lays her on the bed.

"You're not going to let her sleep in her Bikini are you?" Carlos asks

"No." Logan says, "Can you leave now."

Carlos leaves and Logan goes through her bags looking for something heavy to put over her bikini. He pulls out his Hockey hoodie it had his number on it. Logan laughs as he puts it on her.

"Thanks Gan." Clarissa whispers, Logan smiles at the use of her nickname for him.

"No problem Rissa." He says kissing his forehead.

He walks downstairs.

"Where's Clarissa?" Kendall asks

"She's asleep." Logan says. "Jet legged."

"oh." He face falls.

"Why?" Logan says looking out to the balcony to find Clarissa's camera on the table. He walks out and grabs it.

"She's gunna make the summer something else, isn't she?" James asks. Logan nods

"She's really fun." He says.

* * *

Welp here's chapter two. Shelbi is based off of my best friend, Alex. she's in love with Carlos so he made me write her in. hope you enjoyed

review cause i lovers it.

Shelbs


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Again to TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed for reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: WHEN A TORNADO MEETS A VOLCANO**

**-Clarissa's POV-**

I opened my eyes and groan. Why did jet leg have to feel like a hangover?

"CLARISSA!" Carlos says running into the room. I put the pillow over my head and groan again. Carlos shakes me

"Clarissa you have to come with us to the studio." He says. I sigh and sit up.

"Carlos please leave before I hit you with a lamp." I say, he looks at me scared and runs out. I laugh and get up.

"Clarissa you don't have to come if you don't want to." Logan says though the door.

"Logan I'm up and I'm going!" I say pulling on a pair of Jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I put on my Slytherin beanie and walk out. Logan is holding my phone and camera in his hands.

"Thank you dear cousin." I say linking arms with you.

"No problem?" he says smiling.

"God it feels like I got drunk and passed out." I groan sitting down in front of a plate of pancakes

"Well you got the passed out part." James says. "You looked like a zombie ate your brain."

"Sh-ut up" I say throwing a pancake at him. "You try staying up until 3:30 in the morning watching Horror movie then having to get up at 7:00 so I could get to Breakfast with my grandparents before I was able to get my things together. Then getting on a plane and having to sit next to some old man who snored throughout the WHOLE trip then I came here and Bitters was rude to me and then Kendall shut the door in my face. Now do you want to talk?"

James rolls his eyes and starts eating his pancakes. I look at the pancakes and gasp.

"There's Chocolate Chips in my pancakes."

"Logan told me they were your favorite, so I was nice and made them." Mrs. Knight says

"OH my god I love you!" I say tackling Logan. He shoves me off and stands up. "That wasn't nice."

Kendall helps me up and I stick my tongue out at Logan

"At least someone likes me." I say, Kendall blushes. I sit down and scarf down my pancakes.

After I was done eating them I look up to find everyone but Logan staring at me in awe.

"What?" I say

"It was like watching the lion eat a zebra." Carlos says, "You devoured the pancakes."

"Whatever." I say standing up, "those were great Mrs. Knight."

"Thank you." She says smiling

"We got to go!" Kendall says taking a giant swig of Orange Juice and choking.

"Serves you right." I say grabbing my camera and following James, Carlos and Logan to the limo.

* * *

-At Rocque Records-

We walk into the lobby of the studio and a fat man starts yelling

"YOU DOGS ARE LATE." He shouts. He notices me, "WHO IS SHE?"

"I AM CLARISSA MITCHELL, LOGAN'S COUSIN AND IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I WILL BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" I yell right back. He glares at him

"You're who now?"

"I am Clarissa Kaine Mitchell and if you keep yelling at my cousin and MY friends like that I will become your worst nightmare." I say again.

"She goes." He says

"What? Why?" Logan says

"Cause she's trouble." He says

"Yeah still in the room fatty!" I say sitting down in the producer's chair. "This is where you record?"

"Yeah." Carlos says.

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR." Gustavo yells; I get up and examine the chair. After a couple seconds of this Gustavo's face gets red, "WHAT IS SHE DOING?"

"I don't see your name on it." I say smirking. The guys and a black girl start laughing; Gustavo face turns red. I smile and look at Logan,

"I'm going to go walk around." I say

"Be careful." He says hugging me. I push him off

"Okay mom!" i walk out and look around at the city, I walk down the street and find a mob of girls outside a café.

"What's up in there?" I ask a girl

"Dak Zevon is eating a donut." The girl gushes.

"O k a y." I say walking away I didn't like Dak Zevon, he was just too pretty boy for my liking. I was more of a Taylor Lautner, and Ed Westwick kind of girl. I found a Starbucks and walk in. I order a peppermint mocha and sit down. I pull out a book from my bag and start reading. I'm a dork so it was a fantasy.

"Hey." A voice comes hours later causing me to jump. I look to find Kendall

"Hey, why are you here." I ask

"Wanted coffee then I saw you," he says smiling, "mind if I sit?"

"Sure, where's everyone else?"

"They went back to the apartment." He says, "I offered to find you and take you back."

"What if I don't want to go back?" I say smirking.

"What do you want to do?"

"Sight see with me." I say, he smiles

"Sure." I smile; take his hand and pull him out of the Starbucks. We run down the road to a movie theater and stop.

"Oh my god." I say

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks looking at me.

"The Last Airbender is in theaters." I say smiling, "see it with me please?"

"You mean like a date?"

"If you're lucky I might kiss you goodnight." I say smirking, "but _**only**_ if you see it with me!"

"Okay fine." He says laughing. We pay for our tickets and find a seat.

"You know?" I say

"What?"

"You have grown on me Kendall Knight."

* * *

_**hope you guys like it. review cause you are great.**_

_**shelbs  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed for reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 4: BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?

* * *

**

Kendall and I walked into the lobby of the palm woods around 3.

"Hey Kendall." A blond girl says. Kendall stops and drops my hand.

"Hey Jo." He says nervously, I look at him confused. "Clarissa this is my ex-girlfriend Jo, Jo this is my girlfriend Clarissa."

I look at him again even more confused. He gives me a 'please go with it' look so I smile

"Wait this is Jo?" I say, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Really?" she says

"Yeah cause if you wouldn't have broken up with Kendall, we would have never met and we wouldn't be together." I kiss Kendall, "so thanks Jo."

Kendall smiles.

"Bye Jo." Kendall says reclaiming my hand and walking upstairs. "Thank you."

"So what's the story between you guys?" I ask as we walk to the elevator.

"I go home to visit for a week I come back she wants to break up because she's going on tour with some pop star and wanted to be free."

"Sorry." I say, "So why did you use me as a girlfriend?"

"Cause your hot and I wanted to get a kiss."

"Such a gentleman." I say rolling my eyes

"You love me."

"Only because I feel sorry for you." I say smiling. He shoves me. We finally get to the apartment and walk in.

"Dude." I yelled as I heard the theme of buffy the vampire slayer

"What?" Kendall says, I shove him out of the way and jump on Carlos's lap.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!" I scream as David Boreanaz came on the screen.

"Someone is watching Buffy aren't they?" Logan calls from the bathroom.

"I love Angel!" I yell, "oh and Xander!"

"I like willow!" Carlos says shoving me off of his lap.

"Hurtful!" I pout.

We sat there and watched Buffy for about 3 hours when my phone goes off. I look at the I.D. and see that it was Becky I grin.

"Hello this is the vampire slaying company this is Slayer Clarissa speaking, what kind of demonic power do you have for us today?" I say

"This is Slayer Becky checking to see if no Sexy vampire has gotten you?" Becky's voice comes from the other end of the phone.

I laugh

"How is summer school?" I ask her as I walk out to the balcony.

"Boring as normal school." She says, "How's LA?"

"Great, I can't wait to start going to school."

"Clarissa you just left school, why would you go to college?" she asks

"Because Beck you have another year of high school. College is different there's no parents to rule me and it's in."

"But you can't Slayers have to Slay and if your halfway across the country, the city will be overrun by vampires."

"You're a dork but I love you. I got to go. Carlos is inching closer to the controller and we're on season five."

"Okay, bye." She says

"Bye."

I walk back in and tackle Carlos

"No fair." He whines. I laugh as he yawns. "Promise you won't watch anymore if I go to bed.

"I promise." I say he smiles and holds out his pinkie.

"Pinky promise." He says with a goofy grin on his face. I roll my eyes and wrap my pinkie around his.

"Pinky promise." I repeat. He grins and hugs me

"Good night!" he yells running off. I look at James

"Is he always like that?" I ask. He nods

"I'm going to get some beauty sleep." He says standing up and walking to his room. I shut the DVD off and flip to the channels. I finally decide on Project runway.

"Who's your favorite?" Kendall asks sitting down next to me

"Nobody's really jumped out at me. I love Seth Aaron." I say, "He won last year."

"So why are you watching it?" he ask

"Nothing else on." I say sighing. He laughs "got a question."

"Shoot." Kendall says

"You're not over Jo are you?"

He rubs the back of his head

"Not really." He says, "Why?"

"Just asking." I say standing up and walking onto the balcony, I see Jo sitting at the Pool.

"HEY JO!" I yell. She looks up at me

"WHAT?"

"KENDALL AND I AREN'T REALLY DATING HE WANTED TO MAKE YOU THINK WE WERE SO YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE STILL HAD A THING FOR YOU."

Suddenly Kendall was at the door.

"Clarissa!" he snaps.

"you're welcome." I say kissing his cheek and walking in the apartment. I walk up to Logan and Carlos's room.

"Hey Rissa." Logan says,

"Gan I need to talk to you." I say. He nods and follows me to the hallway.

"What?"

"So uh I like this guy but I don't think he likes me back." I say

"Who are you talking about?" Logan asks

"I'm not saying!" I snap, "It's embarrassing enough that I like one of your friends."

"Sorry. Look; don't worry about it okay I'm sure whoever this guy is he likes you. I mean you're my cousin so my compliments are limited."

I laugh and punch him.

"Thanks Gan."

"Welcome Rissa." He goes back into his room and I walk to mine bumping into James on the way.

"Hey Clarissa." He says.

"Hey James" I say smiling

"You going to bed?" he asks

"Thinking about it." I reply smirking. He grins

"Come with me." He says, "I wanna show you something."

I follow him as he walks out of the apartment and to the stairs; we run up the stairs until we come to the roof access.

"What are we doing up here?" I ask laughing. He pushing the door open and the sight before me blew my mind.

"Welcome to your new city, Clarissa." James says as I look out to all the light of Hollywood.

* * *

There you part 4 sorry it took long but i've been packing for the move to charleston. after the 29th i don't know how soon i'll be able to update cause of classes and stuff like that. love ya peeps

shelbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M AM SOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN THIS LONG! I started college in october and since then it's been school school school. please forgive me? thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. keep them coming,**

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday surprises!

* * *

**

Clarissa awoke a week later to the sound of her phone going off. It was a text from becky saying happy Birthday.

"Shit." She mutters, she hurries and get dress to sneak out of her room. She sneaks past everyone's door and out the door.

As she runs down the hall she bumps into Jo and Camille.

"where are you off to?" Camille asks

"Birthday, Logan makes big deal, running off." She says running to the elevator. Camille and Jo shrug their shoulders and knocks on big time rush's door. The door swings open, James stood there with a really silly birthday hat on.

"you girls haven't seen Clarissa today?" Logan asks pulling them into the apartment. The girls look at eachother

"no we haven't." Jo says

"She always runs off!" Logan groans.

"WAIT I SEE HER SHE'S HEADED TOWARDS DOWNTOWN!" Carlos says coming from the balcony. The whole gang run out of the apartment and chase Clarissa.

* * *

-Clarissa's POV-

I run into Rocque Records and bump into Kelly.

"hey Clarissa." She says

"hey I need a place to hide please!" I say, she looks at me confused. But offers me a closet in the kitchen I thank her and get in. while I'm sitting my phone goes off and I look at the text

_When and why did you run?_ It's from James so I send back

_I don't like birthdays. I hate how logan makes it seem like it's the only one I'll ever get__._

_just humor him please!_

_No he knows I don't like it! But I bet you anything he had the whole day planned didn't he?_

_Err…..yeah._

_See that's why I'm not going to tell you where I am._

_Whatever I guess you don't want the presents then….._

_Presents?_

_Yep we all got you one and you've got some from your family._

_Ugh I'll be at the apartment in 10!_

_Cool!_

I get out of the closet and walk out of the building sighing. I did not want to go. I arrived at the apartment building and open the door slowly. Shelbi was the only one there watching SpongeBob.

"where is everyone else?" I ask causing her to jump.

"it takes lots of people to get the cake." She says smiling.

I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch and stare at SpongeBob with Patrick.

"I hate my birthday." I say

"why?"

"oh Logan makes such a big deal about it. I'm just getting older I'm 19 this is my last year as a teen. I don't want to celebrate that."

"I'm only turning 18 this year. But I get what you're saying. My pops used to make a big deal taking me to a White Sox's game every year. Don't get me wrong I love to go the white sox game but it was just that was the only time he would come and see me."

She looks down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool." She says, "I'm going to get famous just so I don't have to get money from him." She says smiling as the door opens.

"I know she doesn't like birthdays ever since Jeff died but I- oh hey Clarissa." Logan says looking at me while he talked on the phone. "bye mom."

He quickly hangs up the phone. I glare at him.

"don't ever bring him up again." I say walking out to the balcony. Logan follows me out there

"I'm sorry rissa. Mom brought it up." He says.

"It just isn't fair when I got to live but Jeffy had to die." Logan hugs me.

"I know Clarissa but your alive for a reason." Logan say. "you better?"

"yeah." I say

"then lets go open those presents." He says smiling. I smile and walk in; everyone smiles at me. I open the one from my mom and it's the first season of Sons of anarchy and the 6th season of Lost.

"Yes!" I say hugging them.

"you are a strange girl." Logan says smiling

"thank you Gan." I say smiling, "now what did you get me?"

Logan hands me a small box. I open it and pull out a charm for my bracelet. It was a peace sign.

"thanks Logan."

"this is from me Carlos and James." Kendall says handing me a fairly big box. I open it and inside was Xbox 360 Branded Fable 3 Controller, and Fable III the limited edition.

"thanks guys." I say hugging them each.

"see aren't you glad you came back?" James whisper in my ear as we hug.

"so why did you run?" Kendall asks.

"no doubt you remember Jeff Mason?" I ask

"yeah dude killed at hockey." Carlos says

"well you know how the news said there was someone else in the car with him the day it crashed? Someone who lived. That was me. It was on my birthday." Then I mutter, "I should have died with him."

Suddenly something crashed to the floor. We all look at logan shocked.

"STOP IT. JUST STOP FUCKING TALKING LIKE THAT!" he yells, "I WAS HIS FRIEND TOO. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE IN THAT CAR WITH YOU. BUT I WASN'T. AND YOU DIDN'T DIE. JEFF WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED YOU TO SO JUST STOP!"

And with that he ran upstairs and slams the door.

"dude." Kendall says, "did Logan just cuss?"

"shut up!" Shelbi says punching him. I walk up to his room and open the door.

"gan?" I say, he looks up at me and glares. "I'm sorry."

"why do you do it?" he asks

"I don't know." I say, "it's just a natural thing for me."

"Jeff wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on his death."

"I had nightmares." I whisper

"what?"

"I had them for two months after the accident." I say, "they were horrible."

"I'm sorry I make your birthday so big but you can't imagine how it was sitting in the hospital waiting for someone to tell me if my best friends was dead or not."

"I'm sorry too."

We hug and I smile at him

"we are such dorks." I say pushing him, "come on I want some of that cake!"

He pushes me and laughs as we walk to the kitchen and begin to eat cake.

* * *

Like i said i'm sooo sorry. review and everything.

shelbs


End file.
